


Um Fantasma me contou

by carolss



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Spirit Box
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A Spirit Box resolve falar um pouco demais em uma gravação





	Um Fantasma me contou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).



Era noite, como quase sempre era quando eles estavam gravando em locações e Shane revirou os olhos e sorriu debochadamente assim que Ryan pegou a  _Spirit Box_  para se comunicar com as entidades que viviam na mansão onde eles atualmente estavam.

“Cala a boca” Ryan disse.

“Eu nem disse nada” Shane disse.

“Você disse com os olhos e sua cara. Essa é uma ótima ferramenta e eu não ligo o que você acha”

“Okay Ryan”

“É ciência comprovada”

“Sim Ryan, _ciência_ ”

Ryan ligou a  _Spirit Box_  dando um olhar bem irritado para Shane que riu em resposta. Como sempre nessa hora ele secretamente se sentiu grato por Shane estar ali, aquela mistura de estar meio irritado e meio brincando com ele sempre fazia a situação um pouco menos tensa, ele ainda tinha medo, mas este nem se comparava a como seria se Shane não estivesse ali. E também ele se perguntou não pela primeira vez o que diabos Shane ganhava em vir a esses lugares e investir todo o seu tempo e energia em algo que ele achava besteira.

“Olá, tem alguém aqui ?”

O aparelho fez um chiado um tanto agudo.

“Eu acho que isso é um sim”

“Ou estática”

Ryan deu a Shane o seu olhar de Eu-vou-te-matar-se-você-continuar-falando.

“Tem algo que você queira dizer, talvez quem te matou ? Tem muita especulação sobre isso e seria bom ter algumas respostas”

Por um tempo havia apenas chiados, mas aí esses começaram a se formar em algo bem parecido com uma voz. E essa disse entre os chiados e a estática :

_“Não...quero fa...lar...disso...outra...pergunta...eu...posso....respond….”_

“Que pergunta ?”

Novamente entre os chiados palavras foram surgindo :

_“...a...antes...de começar...a...falar...ele está aqui...por você”_

“Quem é ele ? Você está dizendo que algo veio aqui por minha causa ?” Ryan disse já listando em sua mente todos os supostos demônios e fantasmas que ele havia contatado no passado.

_“...Não estou falando...disso...o cara alto...ele está aqui por sua causa...porque ele...quer ficar perto de você...porque ele quer te proteger”_

“Porque ?” Ryan disse sem nem consciente notar que seus lábios estavam se movendo até a palavra já ter saído.

_“Porque...ele está...apaixonado por você”_

E aí havia apenas estática. Até uns dez segundos depois Ryan desligar o aparelho e aí havia apenas silêncio. Pela primeira vez desde que ele havia começado a comunicação Ryan tirou os olhos da caixa e olhou para Shane que parecia estar olhando para todo lugar no quarto exceto para ele, e também bem mais constipado e pálido do que Ryan jamais o tinha visto.

“Shane ?” Ryan começou sem saber ao certo o que ele queria perguntar.

Shane se levantou e ainda sem olhar para ele disse :

“Eu vou tomar um ar” ele disse e saiu quase trombando com o cameraman  que de alguma maneira parecia até mais desconfortável do que eles.

Ryan ficou quase dez minutos sentado em silêncio de alguma maneira pela primeira vez não sentindo nenhum medo de estar em um lugar que ele tinha bastante certeza que haviam entidades sobrenaturais. Ficar ali era bem menos assustador do que sair e ir atrás dele, mas era o que precisava ser feito. E foi o que ele fez.

Shane estava sentado nos degraus que levavam a entrada da mansão, ele ainda parecia meio constipado e embora a noite estivesse gelada Ryan achava que ele podia ver um pouco de suor em sua testa. E… ele parecia estar com medo. Pela primeira vez desde que eles haviam se conhecido Shane parecia estar com bem mais medo do que ele. Isso era reconfortante de uma maneira estranha.

Ryan se sentou ao lado de Shane no degrau.

“Você vai voltar pra dentro pra filmar o resto do episódio ?” Ryan perguntou.

Shane ainda não estava olhando para ele mas ele respondeu :

“Mais tarde”

“Ok. Isso funciona...então você acredita em fantasmas agora ?”

“Não”

“Típico. Mesmo com a comunicação forte como hoje, mas eu sei o que você vai dizer é apenas ruídos e pseudociência.... e eu ouvindo o que eu quero ouvir no meio da estática”

Shane olhou para ele, ele ainda parecia com medo, mas agora havia uma mistura de outra coisa em sua face, Ryan tinha quase certeza que era esperança.

“Na verdade o que ia dizer é que coincidências por mais embaraçosas e horríveis que elas sejam não provam a existência de fantasmas”

“Não precisa ser horrível” Ryan disse e tocou a mão de Shane com a sua.

E porque ele estava gostando da sensação de ser o mais destemido para variar ele beijou Shane. Porque ia acontecer de qualquer maneira, sempre ia, estava vindo há meses, anos talvez. E porque ele queria e porque agora ele sabia que ele podia. Embora ele admitisse que ele voltou a sentir medo nos 3 segundos e meio antes de Shane começar a beijá-lo de volta.


End file.
